The Rebel
by daniand the voices
Summary: This is a cliched genre I know. Female Dragonslayer yeah I know but this one is different. It is based after a roleplay me and my friend did. I was Dilandau. Dilly!!! THE NEXT CHAPPIE IS UP! Chapter 4 People! Dilly's weakness!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

So lay down

The threat is real

When his sights

Go red again

-The Red by Chevel.

Dilandau Albatau paced through the dim lighted hall. The sound of his steel tipped boots made a pleasant, clicking sound. All was going perfectly. Everything had to be perfect It sounded like a high standard but Dilandau would not settle for anything less. He was barely paying attention to the progress of his Dragonslayers. No matter how bad he treated them he always had faith that someday they would be as perfect as he thought himself to be. That day would not come for several years he supposed. He would not let them stop until they were fully trained to become generals. 

He awoke from his trance because of a loud crash from the left side of the long training hall. He turned around to the source of the problem. One of the boys had dropped his sword. Even with his keen eyesight Dilandau could not make out who the boy was from that distance. There were too many young men to keep track of. He strode until he reached the boy picking up his sword. It was one of the younger boys, or at least seemed younger. He wasn't much past puberty and even though his armor was the smallest size available it still was visibly falling off of him. He then remembered the boys name, Mazrim. He was a tiny boy who had barely passed the qualification tests and wasn't doing much better now. 

" Mazim! How many frickin' times do I have to tell you?! Stop being so damn clumsy!! If you can't hold your weapon properly then what's the point of you having one at all!?" The little boy nodded his head in agreement. He slowly began to get up. Dilandau was in a bad mood. He needed something to hit. No sooner than Mazrim had gotten up Dilandau raised his hand and slapped him hard across the face. The boy fell to the ground again and looked up at Dilandau in fear. He kicked him in the ribs. Mazrim squealed in pain. 

"I'm sorry, Lord Dilandau." He managed to squeak out.

" You're weak!" Dilandau hissed. " I hate weaklings!!" He kicked him again. Mazrim was practically in tears now. 

"Stop it…." Said a little voice a few feet away. He turned sharply. Who would dare to question Dilandau Albatou? All the other young men had stopped practicing to watch Dilandau beat up the smaller boy. The silence was like glass. It would break if you uttered a whisper. The voice had come from a girl, about Dilandau's age. He remembered her name. She was a new soldier. She had just been put under his orders a week before. Her name was Tami. She had shoulder length, black hair that was pulled into a high ponytail for sparring with blue tips and highlights. She wasn't short but not expecially tall either. Her petite frame stood out from the sea of bulky male statures that crowded the room. 

"What did you say to me?" Dilandau asked. She was looking down at the floor. 

"Nothing Lord Dilandau" She was lying, he could see it in her face. 

" You do not tell me how to treat my boys. I am here to turn them into men. I don't suppose you would have, much experience on how to do that, now would you?" He was cupping her chin in his hand. " So stay out of my buisness, bitch." He said harshly. 

"Yes, Lord Dilandau." She replied meekly. He brushed his thin, silver hair out of his face and went back to the middle of the room where he was before. 

" Everybody! Go wash-up!" That was enough training for one day. The young men dropped their swords and raced for the change room. 

Tami walked slowly as opposed to the rest of Dilandau's Dragonslayers. 'Yes' She thought with disapointment and disgust. ' There is only one change room' By the time she got in the door most of the guys were stripped down and were in the process of washing themselves with the cloths provided and the water from a large pool of heated water. The place reeked of rust, sweat and old cologne. Hesitantly she stripped down to her undergarments and then carefully took them off while constantly covering most of her self up as best she could. She was getting quite a few glances from the young men in the misty room. She tried not to notice. 

Meanwhile, Dilandau walked into the change room. He had his own private little pool and cloth and most of all, a curtain covering it up. ' Look a them.' He thought. ' I bet that whore is fucking them all to hell, she's buttering them up.' He added with a shudder of repulse. After he finished he put his clothes on and carried his armor. All of the other boys had gone to the kitchen for their meal. Dilandau walked up the dank stairwell to the dining room. He was wearing a thin white muscle shirt and low, leather pants. He reached the top of the stairs and leaned against the wall. He glared at all of his pathetic Dragonslayers. They were all eating the little food provided. He silently walked to the vat of slop that the cooks called soup and the chunks of Lord-knows-what supposably called meat. He didn't like the food but it wasn't worth complaining about. The cooking ladies were scary when they were angry. 

He sat down at a lone table at the corner of the dining room. Dilandau glanced to his right. Tami was sitting, also at a lone table sipping her soup slowly. She clearly was in no hurry to finish. Dilandau on the other hand was ravenous, he hadn't eaten since the day before. All of a sudden one of the plump cooking ladies stepped up and propped up a bottle of red wine and a glass on his table then left without saying a word. He didn't even bother to pour it into the glass, he just grabbed the bottle and took a long gulp of it, not caring about the stream of red liquid flowing down his chin. Suddenly he got that feeling as if he was being watched. He turned his head and came face to face with Tami. She was staring at him with piercing, brown, eyes. She mouthed the word ' pig' She didn't seem to care about the concequences her actions might bring. She stood up and walked to her table. He gave her an evil eye. She remained unfazed. 

" You do not say anything disrespectable about me while I'm around!" He yelled He shifted her eyes. 

" I don't give a shit. What? Did I hurt your feeling or something?" She remained expressionless. He snarled and slapped her across the face while chugging down a few more gulps of his wine. 

" You need to learn some respect, bitch!" She gasped and fell to the floor. Dilandau was beginning to get quite drunk. "I hate you!" He cried out. He kicked her in the ribs, how he so often liked to do to soldiers who didn't follow orders. He took a few more swigs then fell to the floor. Unconcius and utterly intoxicated. His silver hair fell over his face and his lips were a tiny bit parted. Tami smiled. This was how she liked to see him, unconcious on the floor. She began to walk to the other side of him to check his pulse. If he was dead then she would be tried for murder. 

Under a strange circumstance she tripped over her own feet and landed directly over top of Dilandau. His breath smelled of wine. She looked around, the young men at the other tables were looking at her as if she had sprouted a tail. She got up carefully but clumsyly slipped on the spilled wine and fell against her with all her weight. "Oops." She began but in the middle of her sentence Dilandau's ruby, red eyes blinked open. "Ah!" He gasped. " What the hell!? Are you trying to take advantage of me while I'm drunk?" He yelled. 

" No!" She protested. "I slipped and.." Before she could finish he cut her off. " I don't blame you." The he started climbing the stairs up to his bedroom. He needed sleep. His head hurt from both the alchohol and the fall. His room was practically the only decent room in the entire fortress. The Dragonslayer's dorms were quite unsuitable for living. They had hard mattress's and sheets. They were always cramped. Four people to a tiny room and probably up to two-hundred rats. So, Dilandau considered himself a pretty lucky guy to have a decent bedroom. The walls were gray and plain but his sheets and thick quilt were of the finest red satin and wool. There was also a fire extinguisher for obvious reasons. The room smelled of wine and cologne. He took off his shirt and plopped it onto the bed and drifted off into s dreamless sleep that seemed to last forever.

Author's note.: Don't worry! The twist is coming in the next chapter!!You get to see what Tami's real motive is. And I know that I am going to get billions of flames for making the dragonslayers seem like mindless perverts but I just wanted to emphisize that they do not have a major effect on the story. They in this story are just plot devices. So I wanted to put more focus on the relationship between Tami and Dilandau So long peeps!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I have kidnapped the characters of escaflowne mu hahahahaha!!!!!!No actually I do not own anything mentioned in this story except what you already know unless you are stupid.

Chapter two. 

Dilandau awoke. He had no idea what time it was but it was early enough. If it was early enough for him then it was early enough for the Dragonslayers. He sat up and found a small, low-necked sleeveless shirt that came down to about his mid-stomach. He had owned it since before he could remember. He didn't bother to change his pants. Dilandau stepped outside into the dark hallway. Well it wasn't dark to Dilandau. His eyes were well adjusted to the dark. He had rarely been outside of the flying fortess's except in a guymelf. He came to the small dorm rooms in which the Dragonslayers slept. He peeked in the room.

"Hey! Time to get up! You lazy asses!" Most of them got up but he went in afterward and kicked awake the slower ones. They followed him sluggishly to the training room. As usual, Dilandau sat down on his throne-like chair and pondered for a moment on what to do with them. 

"Ten laps around the room!" He shouted. The room was huge, even two laps was a workout, but ten!? He was putting them through hell. A few of them started running but Tami stood like a statue and stared at him with disgust. " What the hell are you doing? Get moving!" He was beginning to get fed up with this stubborn girl. 

" Well, what are you gonna do while we run until we pass out?" She asked in a not-so-sweet tone. "You're just going to sit on your fat ass while we puke our guts out running!" She finished with a triumphant grin. 

'My ass isn't fat!' He thought angrily. 'My ass is just as perfect than the rest of me. I am perfect! How dare she question my perfection!' She was still standing there with a gleam in her brown eyes with her arms crossed beneath her breasts. He walked up to her. 

" Aww.. he's so sensitive." She cooed in a whiny voice. He raised his arm and slapped her harder than he had ever had before. She stood her ground. He could almost read the thoughts of his men, some of which had stopped to look at what was going on between their commander and the young, female soldier. They were probably contemplating the thought in their heads. ' Could Lord Dilandau actually be the same strength as us? Or heaven forbid, weaker?' 'NO!' He answered their questions mentally. He was at least ten times stronger than any one of them. Dilandau was getting more and more angry. None of his soldiers had ever talked to him that way. Much less a woman! The only female Dragonslayers he had ever instructed were two whores who seemed to think they were as tough as the men were. Then they decided to bribe him to go easier on them by sleeping with him. He had slept with them but, as every sensible person would know, Dilandau never kept his promises. They were kicked out almost immediately. The same would do for this one. 

He shot up his leg and kicked her in the side. She fell and gritted her teeth with them. Dilandau sat back down at his throne. "What are you doing now?" Tami asked with clenched teeth. 

"I am thinking of what to do with you. Give me a minute." He answered in a fake polite tone. 

"So, it takes you a minute to think eh?" She was poking fun at him again. Would she ever learn? Apparently not. 

" There are just so many possibilities." He retorted. Suddenly he came to an idea. It would pain her physically and emotionally. It would drain her of her pride and dignity. It would break her spirit, in which Dilandau thought she had too much of. "Boys! Stop running! I have a treat for you. I will allow you to take this girl, and do what you please with her." Dilandau said with a devious grin. Tami looked up at him with disbelief. Would he really so something that horrible? She turned behind her and saw the Dragonslayers walking towards her. She shuddered. Tami knew what they were going to do. She had to escape somehow. Dilandau! That bastard! She still refused to take back her words. She would not submit to his wishes. She hated him with all the passion in the world. 

A guy jumped on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Another one was kissing her neck. She screamed and tried to shove them off but by that time there was about five of them. Even little Mazrim whose life she had most likely saved was now viciously trying to rape her. Some of the young men who once looked so innocent had become beasts. Dilandau looked on in anticipation. 'He's probably loving every minute of it.' She thought with another twang of anger and resentment. Tami needed to see him dead at her feet. Just to see his garnet eyes close for the final time would be a dream come true. She couldn't take it anymore. She yearned for her dream to become a reality.

With one last burst of strength she pushed her shining wings out of her back. Tami was beginning to get antsy from the stress of keeping them hidden for so long. At last, the feathers could drop freely. She was wearing a low-backed tank top so it did not tear off. That would only give the boys, with their hormones raging, something more to gawk at. The young men stood back as she spread them out, showing them off, to intimidate anyone who dared to come closer. Dilandau, not surprisingly, looked unfazed. He made a noise that could have been a growl. He physically looked only a little more than mildly annoyed, but if you looked into his eyes, it was as clear as glass. He was furious. 

"You're a draconian!" He roared. "I should have known." She stood up tall and glared at him, trying to look savage. " You will die for this!"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny knife. It didn't surprise her Dilandau would never be without a weapon of some kind. He grinned like a wolf at her and held the knife out in front of him. He jumped and pinned her small frame to the ground. His hot breath condensed on her neck and his stomach rose and fell over top of her. She knew him, he wouldn't just kill. It would not be satisfying enough. It would take the fun out of it. He always went out of his way to torture, insult or humiliate the victim before sending them to hell. Dilandau's knife pressed against her shoulder blade. It sliced into her skin onto her left breast. A thin red line formed over the trail of the blade. 

"I will destroy you like you destroyed me!" He hissed. " You questioned my perfection." He was very touchy about this subject. He moved the knife over her face. She gasped in pure horror as he scraped the knife down her cheek. The pain wasn't great but the emotional pain was searing at her insides. She was pinned down and about to be killed by the one person, whom she had vowed, would never control her. She tried to break away with her wings but at that moment he took the knife and plunged it into her right wing. By sheer luck, he hit the main nerve in the wing. Her wing was paralyzed. It felt as if the wing had been removed from her body. It would heal, in time. She knew that wings healed faster than the rest of her body. It would be usable within a week or so but her pride was damaged the most. However, no matter how much it hurt, she still had some strength left. She pulled up her leg and kneed him in the gut. 

"Ow!!" He cried out, clutching his stomach. Tami got up and began running to the nearest place possible. She was now on one of the many balconies of the fortress. Dilandau followed her slowly. She realized by his calmness that she had dug herself even further into her predicament. Now she couldn't fly, was on a balcony and had no way of escaping. Maybe, with skill and a lot of luck she would be able to throw him off the edge. It would take a lot, but it could be done. He stepped up onto the balcony. Dilandau had fully regained his composure. She struck a fighting stance so she would be alert for any kind of attack he would throw at her. He had put away his knife. 'Finally he is going to start fighting like a man." She thought. He swiftly kicked but she blocked it with ease. 

"Going to have to do better than that!" She knew that Dilandau was just warming up but taunting him felt good. It made her feel like she actually could throw him off the railing. He put on a sneer that could have been a smile and with a lot of speed grabbed her wrist and pulled it back, leaving her torso exposed. With his remaining arm he knocked her as hard as he could. Tami slipped from her boots, lacking grip. She grabbed the nearest thing to her, which coincidentally was Dilandau's hand. A twisted grin crept onto his face. 

" Let me see." He pondered." Should I drop you? Or pull you up? Your fate rests on my shoulders you see." He finished. She knew perfectly well what his choice would be. He would drop her to her death. Before he could do that she turned to her last resort tactic. She flexed her muscle and pulled with all her might. If she was to die then he was going down with her. Tami had never been afraid of death. Her only fear was Dilandau living. He was quite caught up on himself, mocking her and such that he didn't notice the tugging on his arm until it was too late. She jerked her body over the side and there was a sudden rush that Tami had never felt before. Her heart felt like it had risen to her throat. She supposed this was what it was like to fall. She had mastered control of her wings at a very early age so she wasn't used to falling. It lasted for a second, then all went black.
    
    Author's note: Did you like it?? See I told you there would be a twist! I know, I know it ain't original but there will be another twist! If you thought that the dragonslayers were pervs before then…don't kill me for making them sickos!!Sorry!!!Bye bye!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

All was in flames. The trees glowed with fire dancing across the branches. They engulfed the ground and

underbrush in a tornado of shining, crackling wind. Charred sticks gave off tiny sparks that looked like stars,

hot, burning stars. All was burning….dying.

Dilandau awoke with a sharp kick to the arm. "Ah!" He cried. "Fuck!" He realized where he was and he had an

educated guess about who kicked him. "It surprises me, the bitch still lives." He rasped. 

"Yes, and she ain't dying anytime soon!" Tami shot back. Dilandau literally forced his arms to work as he

heaved himself off the ground. It felt like having a hangover times ten. Then he got up and brushed the leaves

off his body. How he hated being dirty. He noticed it was evening and the sun was setting. It was dim but not

quite dark yet. Tami's wings were retracted although on one side of her back there was a bruise from where he

stabbed her. Dilandau regretted none of it. The only thing he didn't like was that he hadn't killed her while he

had the chance. He reached into his pocket for his knife. He might be able to get the job done now. He found

that his knife was gone. It had probably gotten out during the fall. If he didn't have the blade then he saw no

point in trying to kill her. Unless he caught her off guard, with her back turned then it would be quite a hassle

and a risk to himself. As Dilandau had painfully discovered, Tami was a very capable fighter. It just wasn't

worth it. He guessed that the young, female warrior was pondering the same thing. 

"Are you intending to kill me?" He decided to question her. 

"No…" She replied casually. He wasn't expecting this answer. Maybe she didn't want to kill him. Perhaps she

wanted him alive for some sick, twisted, most likely sexual reason he thought with a sneer that was a cross

between anger and glee. Really who knew? Women couldn't be trusted. Dilandau decided to watch his back

even though she had said that she wasn't going to kill him. Tami might be lying to lull him into a false sense of

security.

"Why?" He just had to ask. He couldn't keep asking questions in his mind.

"I really don't know." In reality Tami knew perfectly well why. She was going to lead him on and take him

through her country, which he had burnt to the ground. She would have him arrested. She figured he would be

put to death. It would be good; to see him die but it would be even better to see him scared, begging for mercy

with genuine fear in his eyes. The thing she wanted most of all was for him to be frightened. 

"Well I am going back to the fortress. Someone will see me and pick me up." He said confidently. 

"I wouldn't count on it." Tami replied cooly. There wasn't a string of emotion in her voice. He shot his head up

and looked into the sky where the large, black flying ship ought to have been. To Dilandau's dismay, it was

nowhere to be found. " Do you know how long we've been out for!?" Tami asked. " Five hours! The fortress

has moved on and is probably a hundred miles from here!" She almost shouted. Dilandau glared at her. He

despised it when someone treated him like an idiot. He was perfect, smarter and a quicker learner than any other

human. That was how he was taught to think. He had no equal. 

"Well it's getting dark. We had better find a place to camp for the night." He noticed how she always referred

to them as "we", whereas he would always refer to them as "me". He wasn't about to be put on the same level

as a mere girl. She apparently had little regard for rank and respect. 

She began walking. Tami set a fast pace but was turning her head constantly from side to side. They needed to

find a safe spot to stay for the night. Unlike what Dilandau usually did, he followed her and not the other way

around. Dilandau knew, that when in doubt to whether to opponent was friend or foe to stay low so you could

observe them. It was a basic military tactic that came almost instinctual with all the years of destruction and

war. The air smelled unusual to his nose. Dilandau was so used to smelling smoke, rust and metal that he never

noticed it anymore, but the smell of trees was different. It was a scent that he supposed was pine. He faintly

remembered it when he was outside the Zaibach fortress on foot. That was two years ago. 

Tami led the way through the thick forests. Surprisingly there was a semi-clear path through the fallen leaves. It

was winter and it was cold, well as cold as it got on Gaia. It was a fair temperature all year around. " Hey! I think

I've found a spot!" Tami called as if he was hard of hearing. She hadn't looked back for quite a while so he

guessed that she thought he was further back. It was a crevice in the side of a cliff. It did not appear to be much

from the outside, as the crack that was to be used as the door was so short that he had to duck to get in and go

sideways to get through. Inside though, was another story. It was quite a large space with some rocks and

charred wood in the corner. The cave was obviously used by peddlers or more likely smugglers or criminals to

get out of the rain or wind. The rock that made up the wall was cold and damp but that was to be expected, for

all the years of trapped rain had frozen and remained in the walls. 

Dilandau finished pondering to stare back at Tami who was looking at him as if he was some sort of strange

animal. " What do you want?" He said in a hoarse whisper that made a creepy echo off the walls.

"Well, we need food and a fire and many other things that I do not care to list." He had almost completely

forgotten, although he would never admit that to the girl. He was rather hungry and cold. He shivered just

realizing that he had goose bumps all over and his teeth were chattering. 

"You stay here and make the fire while I hunt for food." Dilandau said. He would have liked to make the fire;

after all he was an expert in that area but he had to take precautions. Tami may still be trying to kill him. He

could think of a hundred ways she could kill him if she got the food. Poisoning, choking, there was a lot of

possibilities. 

He didn't have to walk far before he found dinner. He almost reached for his knife before he remembered that he

did not have it. It was a rabbit, nibbling on a piece of grass. He would just have to make due with the tools he

had within arms reach. The general picked up two stones and chucked one into the opposite him and his new

friend, Bunny. The little rabbit perked up its ears and darted towards Dilandau. He held up the other rock and

hit the rabbit on the head when it passed him. He felt no remorse for killing it. It was a stupid creature, only

capable of eating and breeding. It did not deserve to live. He grabbed the limp creature by the ears and started

back to the cave. 

When he got there, Tami had already started the fire and it was crackling pleasantly. He tossed the dead rabbit

at her. She shrieked in disgust. 

"It's just a friggin' dead thing! Get over it." She was holding it in her hands and was looking down at it sadly.

"Poor thing." He thought he heard her murmur. 

"Don't just look at it! Skin it and start roasting it!" Surprisingly she obeyed. Tami picked up the sharpest piece

of rock she could find and cut it into the rabbit's soft flesh. There wasn't much meat on it. It was half-starved.

Then she took a huge stick she had found outside and put a chunk of meat on it and began to roast it. Dilandau

sat in a corner waiting for the meat to be cooked. 

Tami sat beside the fire holding the stick with the meat on it into the flames, every once in a while she brought it

out to see how it was doing. She peered back at Dilandau, just to make sure he wasn't about to strangle her. He

sat in the corner twirling a piece of whitish-gray hair. It was probably a habit more that anything else and his

other hand drumming on the cave wall. He was nervous. This was something she had always been good at.

Just by mannerisms and posture, she could tell what a person was feeling. She could see why. He was out in

the wilderness with someone he couldn't trust. Then again he had a right not to. With what she was planning

to do, she would feel guilty if he actually started to trust her. She prayed it would not happen. She was just too

compassionate for her own good. Dilandau's ruby red eyes were staring at the flames intently. She kept

forgetting that he was a pyro. His eyes darted about with every flicker of a flame. All of a sudden she smelled

something burning other than wood. Tami darted around and noticed that the stick he had been holding had

dipped low and had caught on fire. The meat was charred to a crisp. 

"Well, it's ready." Tami said in a quirt voice. Dilandau remained still. "It's cooked." She repeated a little louder.

He perked up and looked at the meat. "He is an intriguing creature.' She thought. 'He was a man of extremes.

Sometimes he was so cold to the point of apathy and on the other hand, so passionate that it bordered

madness.' Dilandau got up and walked over to her and touched the meat carefully, as if it would crumble to

dust. With how she burned it she wouldn't have been surprised if it did. Dilandau peeled a large chunk of it off

before she could say a word and began picking at it. Tami was left with a small tender piece of meat, tiny

enough to fit in her hand. She glared at him but he took no notice and said nothing. If he wanted to be quiet

then she was going to let him. It was a welcome change from all the loud order issuing he always did. Tami was

never one to complain unless she was deliberately trying to piss someone off. This time she had not the will nor

strength to. So, therefore, they ate in silence.

After their so-called feast they decided to retire. Tami curled up by the fire to keep warm. Dilandau decided to

stay as far away from her as possible so he remained in his corner. The cold seemed non-existent while he was

staring at the dimming fire. The crackling flames were like a lullaby. Every flicker of the embers he could feel

even though his eyes were closed. Dilandau was one with the fire. He lived for one purpose, to burn all that

opposed him. As the fire dimmed to embers he fell into a light sleep. He would not allow himself to go into a

deep sleep for the girl sleeping by the fire could jump him at any second of the night.

Author's note: Oh my god.. This is creeping along like a snail! I was going to have a plot twist in this chapter

but I didn't have room for it! Anyway! Yay my friend who originally rp'd with me the story that this fanfic id

based upon had reviewed see see! Happy happy joy joy joy!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tami awoke to hear a scream of agony from outside the cave. She perked up from her half-awake grogginess and dashed out the crack in the rocks and saw Dilandau pressed against the rocks with an arm around his eyes. Tami was surprised she hadn't seen this coming. She had forgotten Dilandau was an albino. He had no natural pigmentations in his skin so he sunburned very easily. That also explained his porceline skin, silver hair and blood red eyes. What was worse, because of this fact, Zaibach hadn't allowed him outside the fortress's except in a guymelf of inside a building or at night. That made it so he never had gotten a chance to get used to the sunlight. She could use this to her advantage. 

Tami decided to play dumb and act like she did not know what was bothering him so he would have to do the unthinkable. He would have to reveal a weakness to her. He was never a person who liked weakness. He gave off the impression that he could handle anything. Now he would have to admit he had a weakness to someone, but more importantly, admit it to himself. She had it up to here with all the "perfect" crap. Why he thought that was a mystery to her. 

"What's your problem now?" She asked in a fake irritated tone. In reality she was quite pleased at seeing him scared. No matter, it was a sick and twisted pleasure. None the less still a pleasure. 

"It.. it burns." He whispered. She rolled her eyes, yet she felt a bit of sympathy for him, if only just a little. At least she had the ability to feel sorry for another being, unlike the quivering mass in front of her. He slowly rose to his feet and stumbled back inside the cave. "I'm dizzy." He did look rather disoriented. His eyes were all over the place and he had that sway to his pace that made it clear. 

" You have you start getting used to the sunlight or we won't be able to get to, uh where are we trying to get to?" She just noticed that she did not know where they were headed to. 

"I remember slightly that there is a grounded fortress somewhere. It's kin of like Zaibach's capital. Dilandau explained weakly. 

"So, do you know where it would be?" Tami asked impatiently. She had never been a woman that cared for waiting. 

"No, but I am hoping to get to a city so I can ask for directions." That would be funny, Tami thought, Dilandau Albatau asking for directions. Thought, she knew it would never happen when they got to her home country he would be killed by her brother. She loved her brother, he would most certainly kill Dilandau with no objections and would congradulate her for capturing him alive. A thought came to her head. She had never told her brother that she would be parading as a Dragonslayer to kill him. For all he knew she could have joined Zaibach. Oh well, when she saw him she would tell him the truth and he would believe her. 

A voice cut into her thoughts. " Help me up." Dilandau said.

"Why?" She asked. 

"Because I am going to ask for directions at the nearest city! I told you!" He let his arrogance get in the way of everything. She knew very well what would happen. He would flop down and start cowering like a child to her amusement. Tami was a sadist, she knew it all too well, but nothing to compare with Dilandau's case of it. It couldn't be.

She decided not to help him. Tami would spare herself the humiliation. He managed on his own and asked her if she had extra articles of clothing to protect his skin. This time it was for his own protection, whereas most of the time it was vanity. Never the less, she had none. All she wore was what she had fell with. 

"Just try to stick to the shade if you can and don't look up in the sky." She almost giggled. His eyes would probably fall out. He wasn't unsteady on his feet anymore. He looked confident. He stepped out the cracks and closed his eyes. She followed him curiously. To her surprise, his confidence hadn't diminished. He faced the ground and opened his eyes and looked rather astounded that he could see anything at all. He looked up a bit to find where the endless line of tress started. He dashed under the trees and looked almost normal. Well, as normal as Dilandau could be. He stared at her and grinned triumphantly. It was almost as if he knew how much she was laughing at him in her head. 

Tami rolled her eyes. She was a bit disappointed that she didn't get to have her fun, laughing at him but it didn't matter. Tami walked and led the way. The way that he didn't know was her poor country. The one that he had mercilessly burned to the ground. Fanelia.

Author's note: Sorry that was sooooo short. I couldn't think of any good parts beyond that one to leave off at. I had underestimated the amount of material I was working with! Anyway, hee hee Dilandau asking for directions.

Dilly: Excuse me, good sir but would you possibly know the way to…

Man: AHHHHH!!!!HE"S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!

Lol, can't picture that happening, I cant picture any male asking for directions hee hee. Thanks for all the great reviews ! Bye bye!


End file.
